


Some Kind Of Change

by Kingrey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, basically a lot of new dream wedding feels, because i'm very weak for them, so much fluff fghjdsj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey
Summary: A lot of people would be appalled at this image, Eugene thinks distantly - appalled at them, taking a break from the biggest event the kingdom had known in decades, which is also coincidentally their own wedding; at Rapunzel, the Princess, sitting on the grass shoeless with a priceless white dress which could easily be stained. But what Eugene sees, instead, is the love of his life -his wife now!-, radiant precisely because she's not what people expect of her. What he sees is Rapunzel being free, and happy, and in love, and he's struck all over again by the fact that it's him she's looking at with so much fondness.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 39





	Some Kind Of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I received a prompt on tumblr about Cassandra at the new dream wedding but i really got carried away with the new dream fluff fghdsjdg It's okay she does come at the end :')
> 
> I'm just very soft about the new dream wedding

"We've got approximately five minutes before the entire kingdom collapses because of our absence," Eugene announces jokingly after closing the door to the gardens behind them.

"Five minutes?" Rapunzel laughs, already skipping over one of the trees as the moon shines bright over them. "When did you become an optimist?"

As she says that, she reaches the tree and sits under it, her beautiful wedding dress scrunching up with the movement. A lot of people would be appalled at this image, Eugene thinks distantly - appalled at them, taking a break from the biggest event the kingdom had known in decades, which is also coincidentally their own wedding; at Rapunzel, the Princess, sitting on the grass shoeless with a priceless white dress which could easily be stained. But what Eugene sees, instead, is the love of his life -his wife now!-, radiant precisely because she's not what people expect of her. What he sees is Rapunzel being free, and happy, and in love, and he's struck all over again by the fact that it's him she's looking at with so much fondness.

When did he become an optimist, she asks?

"Probably when you first hit me with your frying pan," he says, and he can hear the overwhelming affection in his own voice. Rapunzel smiles, lighting up his life with her happiness, and he can't go sit next to her quickly enough, not caring about the state of his clothes either. She takes his hand in hers, putting her head against his shoulder, and he thinks life can't be more perfect than now.

"We're married," Rapunzel tells him breathlessly, fiddling with his ring carefully.

"We are." He looks down at her face, and sees the way her eyes are shining as she plays with his hand gently. His own eyes feel a little wet at this, because the days when he could control his emotions are long gone, and he still can't believe how terrifyingly wonderful it is to love and be loved by Rapunzel. _He's her husband_.

Time seems to be passing too quickly and soon, he knows they'll have to go back to the party - but for now, it feels like it's only the two of them, sitting outside with the fresh evening air, revelling in each other's company, like they will do for the rest of their lives. Yup, his eyes are definitely wet now.

"This is the best day of my life," he repeats, because he had already whispered it in her ear when they had their first dance together, and the sentiment holds true.

She snuggles closer to him, smiling, and whispers "It's mine too", only for him to hear. But he also sees the frown she lets appear for barely a second; he feels her shoulders slump fractionally against him, before she stops herself. And Eugene didn't wait to get married to understand Rapunzel more than anyone - he knows exactly what's bothering her, what she's trying to hide even now.

"Cassandra's going to be here tomorrow, Sunshine."

"Am I that obvious?" she laughs, before shifting to lay her head on his legs, gazing up to him from this new position. Gently, he fixes the crease of her dress near the collar, and takes that chance to move one rebellious strand of hair out of her face.

"I know you," he laughs, "and, don't repeat it, but I wish she had been here too."

Going by the emotion in Rapunzel's eyes, he knows she may not repeat it, but she's definitely going to paint it somewhere. To be truly honest, he can't even pretend to be annoyed - he _is_ sad that Cass wasn't here today. They had planned everything months ago, and she had assured them she would come back a few days before the celebration. But, a week ago, a storm prevented her from taking the boat she had planned to use, and though she could still make her way to Corona thanks to Fidella, it delayed her enough that she knew she wouldn't be there on time.

Her letters -because yes, she writes to Eugene too, even if it's less often than to Rapunzel- were deeply apologetic, and Eugene has no doubt that Cassandra wishes she could be here too, that all three of them regret the circumstances. While Rapunzel doesn't want to complain, he had seen all day through these little hesitations and quickly hidden frowns how much she was missing her best friend.

"Do you think she would have enjoyed running after the cake?" he wonders aloud, trying to lighten the subject, and he manages it when Rapunzel can't contain her giggles at the idea. That was certainly a moment they won't ever forget, and that no one had anticipated.

"I'm hesitating between her catching the cake, and her standing around and laughing at you," Rapunzel finally answers, brushing out the tears at the corners of her eyes.

"You're definitely underestimating her ability to do both."

Rapunzel laughs again, and they spend the next minutes debating this scenario, before recounting the events from not even a few hours ago. They lived through practically everything together today, but hearing Rapunzel describes the day still feels inherently different from what he has experienced. He loves to see her face liven up as she talks, loves to see a blush grow on her cheeks with the cold and the excitement she can't contain.

He loves her. The word doesn't feel like enough to describe his feelings, and yet says everything essential.

Soon, they realise that they have to go back to the party. They already took so long, and Eugene is sure that his in-laws are the only reason no one has come to bother them yet, but the peace won't last and, anyway, they want to have fun and dance again - they just needed a little break. Eugene already feels more energised than before, and he's about to joke something about it, when a movement on his right distracts him. When he looks, an easily recognisable silhouette makes him smile even more than he was already.

"Looks like your last wedding gift is here, Sunshine," he says, amusement shining through his eyes and turning into a real chuckle when Rapunzel scrambles to her knees, and gets a glimpse of Cassandra - who looks just as surprised to see them here. If Eugene had to guess, he'd say she probably wanted to sneak in and change before coming to the party, and hadn't expected to find anyone in the gardens, least of all the bride and the groom themselves.

"Cass?" Rapunzel whispers, incredulity and happiness plain to see on her face.

The scene seems to be frozen for an instant, as Cassandra looks at her with as much wonder as she does, eyes softening visibly even from a distance. She lets the bag she was carrying fall to the ground, and opens her arms herself, inviting Rapunzel for a hug before she can try to ask if Cass wants one.

"Hey, Raps," is all she manages to say before Rapunzel literally pounces on her - and despite her preparation, Cassandra falls to the ground with her in her arms, both of them laughing.

Eugene gets up too, cheeks hurting from how hard he's smiling. Rapunzel's joy makes his heart flutter like nothing else ever does, and he's so glad that she's going to have exactly the wedding she wanted, with her best friend at her side too.

"A hand?" he jokes, when the hug ends and Cassandra and Rapunzel are still sitting on the ground. Cassandra raises an eyebrow, but even she can't maintain their usual game of pretend, and grabs his hand as Rapunzel jumps up by herself.

"Did you finally learn manners, Fitzherbert?" she asks without any heat, and he gasps dramatically, putting one of his hands over his heart while Rapunzel grabs the free one.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Eugene _Der Sonne_ now." Saying it out loud always makes his heart skip a beat, and going by the way Rapunzel squeezes his hand, hers too. He didn't _have_ to change his name, they could have found a way around the tradition, but there's something truly special in the way Rapunzel will forever be a part of his identity now - and though he spent a lot of these last years trying to reclaim Fitzherbert, he can't wait to explore this new path with Rapunzel, as her husband.

"My god are you two sappy tonight," Cassandra groans, and it's so unexpected that they all laugh.

"It's our wedding Cass, what did you expect?" Rapunzel retorts, and they begin to make their way back inside.

As they talk, Eugene takes in Cassandra's appearance - she looks tired, probably from riding all day to be there before midnight. Except for that, though, she looks… Good. Happy, in a way she hadn't been when she left. He notices a new scar near her ear, but her adventures are probably a subject for another day. Anyhow, it's a relief he didn't know he needed - he was hoping Cassandra was okay out there, but having it be a certainty feels like a weight off of his shoulders.

"Oh!" Rapunzel exclaims. "I have an outfit ready for you Cass!"

"Uh," Cassandra cringes, and Eugene knows she's looking for excuses, her hatred of dresses only inferior to her hatred of fancy ceremony dresses.

"Don't worry, it's a suit!" Rapunzel says. "If that's okay? It has little swords on the cuffs."

Of course that convinces her, and before Eugene can even realise what's happening, Rapunzel is off to find the suit, and he's alone in the hallways with Cassandra, who looks as stunned as he currently feels.

"She didn't change, did she?" Cass sighs, the gleam in her eyes betraying her true sentiments on the matter.

The thing is, Rapunzel _did_ change, they all did. They grew, and learned, and became better people because of what they went through. But once all was said and done, once Rapunzel saw how cruel and dangerous the world could get, she still chose to see it for its beauty, letting her optimism guide and inspire others too. So she did change; and she didn't, in a way. Eugene thinks Cassandra knows that.

"I'm glad you're here," he says, giving her a light push with his shoulder, for which she glares at him as if he just killed someone.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she snorts, pushing him back two times harder, drawing a yelp and half-hearted protestations from Eugene. "I'm only here for Rapunzel. And the cake."

"Ah! Do we have a story about that!" Eugene exclaims, and like that, they start talking about what she missed, the jokes flowing between them natural and oddly comforting. Soon, Rapunzel will be back with the outfit, and they'll have to go back to the party and explain why they disappeared for so long, but for now it feels like nothing has changed, while everything has. Perhaps that was how Eugene would describe his wedding - nothing had changed, because they had loved each other way before any ceremony tried to make it official, but everything had, from his name to the ring now adorning his finger. This is the best day of his life because he knows it's the beginning of many others that he can't wait to discover at Rapunzel's side.

His smile must have been a little too sappy again, because Cassandra makes a fake gagging noise and he has to chase her down the hall to make her regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> With uni it's easier for me to write shorter stories, but i always worry about it being too short for some reason ^^' even though i don't personally mind when people write short things fgdhsj Anyway new dream fluff is always good i guess!!
> 
> Also I'm absurdly soft at the hc that eugene takes rapunzel's last name T_T she doesn't have a canon one but Der Sonne is a common hc for it based on Herz Der Sonne being her ancestor so I ran with it :')


End file.
